


You're Like A Flower

by lxurxncestxn



Series: Interdimensional Garrance, The Saga [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional, Fluff, Food mention, Garrance - Freeform, Garrance but different, M/M, MCD, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Modern Setting, One Shot, Part 2, Sequel, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wounds, interdimensional, just burns and scars, no blood though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxurxncestxn/pseuds/lxurxncestxn
Summary: A sequel to "A Good Kind of Different"! Laurance is still stuck in the world of Mystreet, staying at Garroth's place until told otherwise. The two get to know each other more, and there's a bit of feelings along the way. They have to be platonic feelings though! .... Right?“Well.. I was thinking. Y-You’re quite like that flower right now. It isn’t in the best shape, and needs tended to. You n-need tended to as well!” He scratched the back of his neck.
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Series: Interdimensional Garrance, The Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940176
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	You're Like A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> The twitter crowd requested a sequel, so I delivered! I truly hope you enjoy this, I worked on this to make sure it was a good follow up to the first writing. Once again, it is small, but it gets the job done! 
> 
> NOTE: I wrote this in the tags but I thought I should put this here too. There is a mention of food! Though it is only mentioned once. They don't actually eat food in the fic. There is also mentions of scars and burns again, like the last work. Though they aren't described in detail like last time. 
> 
> once again please excuse the fact that I still have NO CLUE how to use this site
> 
> and with that, enjoy!

The sun shone through the windows, and into the home. It was a Sunday, so it was pretty quiet around the house. Laurance was sitting on the wooden floor, the sunshine covering his face, revealing mini freckles that he usually kept concealed. The man still was wearing the clothes that Garroth let him borrow, sweatpants and a t-shirt. He had to admit, this place’s clothes were quite comfortable. Quite better than the armor he wore everyday back at home. 

The guard stretched, and looked back at the back door, left ajar by the other person who was currently staying in the house. Garroth said he would be right back, he had to go collect something from the outside. Laurance wanted to follow, but the other said no. Laurance knew Garroth was only looking out for him, but the swordsman could look after himself. Plus, what’s the worst that could happen if someone saw him? 

He didn’t have time to ponder that question, because the door was opened more, as Garroth walked back in. In his hands, he had a clay flower pot, filled with dirt and white flowers. Garroth used his back to close the door, before walking towards the coffee table, and setting the pot down. “Flowers?” Laurance asked, his head tilted. 

“Y-Yeah!” Garroth smiled, and looked over at his friend.

“They look lovely, why did you grab them?” Laurance scooted across the floor, over to where the coffee table was at. Look, he was too lazy to get up, okay? 

Garroth giggled slightly. “W-Well! I thought…” He paused, seemingly so that he could form his words correctly. “Since you’re here, y-you needed something to p-pass the time!” He grinned. “Since we don’t k-know how to get you home yet, this is the perfect time to get a hobby!” The blond walked over, sitting on the couch. “My Laurance grew a lot of flowers, like this one here.” he touched one of the soft white petals. 

“Huh.. I see…” 

“H-He said that this one reminded him of m-me. Though.. I’m quite not sure why. I-I don’t really get all that flower language stuff.” He admitted, and leaned back. “Maybe you can tell?” 

“Hmm…” Laurance thought over it carefully. “What’s this flower called again?”

“He said i-it’s called Jasmine!”

“Right.” Jasmine. They had that back in his world, too.. What did they stand for again-

“Oh!” Garroth’s voice broke the brunet’s train of thought. Laurance, slightly flustered, looked at the other. Garroth’s blue eyes were lit up, a smile on his face. “I-I’ll be right back!” Before Laurance could ask, the blond was already gone. 

“uh. O...kay then.” Laurance looked around, and got up from his spot off the ground. He was still thinking about the Jasmine flowers and what they could mean. “... Actually, this could be a good time to test something out.” He walked into the Kitchen, and leaned on the counter. There was something that Garroth did randomly sometimes. He would walk into a room, ask a question, and a random voice would answer. Laurance asked Garroth what he was doing, and he explained it was an _Alexa _, apparently. “You just say her name and the question.. and she answers. O..okay. Alexa?” he looked around the room, and saw a blue light. Did, did she hear that? “What do Jasmine flowers.. symbolize?”__

__After waiting for a moment, the voice responded, causing Laurance to flinch slightly at the noise. “Jasmine, the scientific name being Jasminum, usually represent _love _and _beauty _. The flower can also represent _elegance, nobility, _and _grace _.” With each word, the brunet’s face grew hotter and hotter. Man, this other version of himself knew Garroth very, very well. He wasn’t kidding with the representation._________ _

__________“Huh.. that’s.. very good to know. I’ll be sure to take care of that flower, then.” he walked back over, and sat back down on the ground. “It must mean a lot to the other version of me.” … “Curse him though for being so attracted to men-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Garroth walked back down the stairs, with a box in his hand. “S-Sorry for taking so long!” He set the red box on the coffee table next to the flowers, and looked at Laurance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s in that box, Garroth?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s a first aid kit. It has a l-lot of bandages and stuff!” He crossed his arms, and looked away. “I.. I thought it could be of good use. S-Seeing as you’re all scratched up a-and..” Garroth trailed off, suddenly thinking his idea wasn’t the best._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Laurance knew Garroth would have more to say, so he waited, his light blue eyes watching as Garroth formed his next words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well.. I was thinking. Y-You’re quite like that flower right now. It isn’t in the best shape, and needs tended to. You n-need tended to as well!” He scratched the back of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Like Garroth, Laurance also had a blush on his face. That was quite a cute comparison.. he couldn’t say no to that. “Well.. do you wanna help me fix myself up then?” He didn’t believe that he needed the bandages or the care, but Garroth seemed quite set on this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“U-Uh! Yeah! Hold on.” He got down on the ground in front of Laurance, and opened the red box. He pulled out bandages, both the wrap kind and the band-aid kind. “Here..” He got close to Laurance’s face, and unwrapped a band-aid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Laurance’s face felt so warm right now, Garroth was so close to him. He got a chance to take a good look at the others’ face. His freckles were stars, and he could make multiple constellations with them. His curly blond hair fell down to his sides, one curl was right where his enchanting, dark blue eyes were. As Garroth put the bandage on his face, the two smiled and chuckled. Laurance couldn’t help but melt at the other’s smile. So goofy and wonderful.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Garroth pulled away, grabbing some wraps out of the box. “H-Hey Laurance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, Garroth?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You r-remember when I told you about here… m-my world, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course I do, you were so passionate, after all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That made him giggle a bit. “W-Well! I want to know a little bit about you, y-your world! After all, there has to be a reason why you have so many scars and burns..” As to prove the point, the man grabbed Laurance’s arm, tracing a scar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Laurance looked at him, contemplating it. How much should Garroth really know..? He seemed so happy here, there didn’t seem to be a constant threat to him. What would his reaction be to Laurance’s experiences? The brunet moved a strand of hair away from Garroth’s face, and then cleared his throat. “Well.. I don’t see why not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Great!” The light in Garroth’s eyes made the agreement worth it, that smile can brighten up anyone’s mood. “I-I’ll be listening w-while I fix you up!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He leaned back, using his arms to hold himself up. Hmm… Where would he even begin? There is so much to tell him. “Right, I guess I’ll begin the day I met Lord Aphmau.. that really was a new beginning for me..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As Garroth patched the guard up, Laurance told his tale of adventure and excitement. He made sure to make things seem grand and exciting, because a lot of it was. He got to do a lot of things the average person wouldn’t ever be able too. He made sure to downplay the battles, although he could tell that Garroth knew he was lying. Once he got to the War, he skipped a lot of details, but still made sure to tell the important things. Garroth didn’t need to know how many people really died or got injured in the fights.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Despite having lots of details in his recount of the events, Laurance made sure to avoid two things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One, he made sure to avoid spilling too many details about his version of Garroth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Two, he never once mentioned the Nether, or the fact he was a Shadow Knight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Annnd that’s were we are now!” Laurance was more than patched up at this point, Garroth was extra careful to patch places even if there wasn’t something there. “I’m helping Lord Aphmau clean up from the War, and hopefully soon we’ll be able to have everyone rejoin the village again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“.....”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Garroth?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“S-Sorry! That was just… a lot to take in..” The blond sat there, processing what Laurance had just said. “It’s all so… different.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He chuckled. “Yeah.. I guess it may seem pretty different, seeing as you experienced something totally different than what I have. The version of you I know is… a lot different, that’s for sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Garroth nodded. “Well.. C-Can you tell me about.. uh …” Garroth pointed at himself. “..me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Laurance couldn’t help but laugh along with Garroth at their awkwardness. This was definitely one of the weirder things his experienced dimension hopping. Trust him, he’s seen a lot. “I mean, yeah. Sure! I can do that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The blond nodded eagerly, now sitting next to Laurance. Their hands were so close right now. Though neither of them seemed to acknowledge it. “Lets see… what can I tell you about Garroth…” His blue eyes looked over at Garroth, a smile plastered on both of their faces. This just seemed so peaceful, the two sitting here on the ground. Sure, it wasn’t the most comfortable, but that didn’t matter to them. “Well… Garroth stands around your height.. Maybe a little taller. His hair is curled in all sorts of different directions..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well t-that doesn’t surprise me!” He giggled. “I have such a h-hard time keeping my hair t-together.. it’s a mess.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Trust me, I know.” Laurance smirked. “I used to help Ga- my Garroth with his hair sometimes, I teased him about it all the time. Lucky for him, I am a hair expert.” He really isn’t, he just spent so much time brushing his hair, back when it was orange as a fire, and long too. He knows how to tame hair. “Garroth would always help someone in need, no matter the cost. He would always think of others before himself, quite a noble person.” He smiled, just remembering his friend. “He was very socially awkward at times, however.” Laurance laughed, his tiny fangs peaking out. “I had to help him in conversations often. Despite being quite literally the son of the Ro’meaves, arguably one of the most powerful families in all of Ru’ann, he had no idea how to carry a conversation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“One of the most powerful families…?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah. Garroth, well, the Garroth that I know of, was basically royalty. He hated the hell out of it though, faked his death at least once.” He rolled his eyes. “Though.. he’s safe now.” Laurance looked back at the Garroth before him, and grabbing his hand. “He’s safe with us now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“....”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course he can handle his own, he can go toe to toe with me in swordfighting, not a lot can do that.. Though I still look out for him. I worry for him, he’s a good friend of mine. I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to him..” As Laurance finished telling his story, he looked away with a frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do.. do you miss him? M-Miss everyone?” Garroth grabbed Laurance’s face lightly, and turned it around, so that his baby blue eyes met his. Once he let go, the guard nodded, looking away from the blond’s face. “Hmm…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Garroth sat there for a moment, thinking. How could he cheer his new.. new? How could he cheer his friend up? He thought back to his mom, and what she would do to make him feel better.. ah!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The blond leaned over to Laurance, and kissed his forehead lightly. He felt his face heat up, and embarrassment started to kick in. There was a spark there. There was definitely some kind of connection. No! No, he couldn’t like him, no way. “Laur. L-look. We’re going to get you back home, I-I promise you. For r-right now, however.” Garroth got up, removing his hand from Laurance’s. “L-let’s get you something, okay? Ice cream, my treat!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Garroth-” As the blond walked away, Laurance sat there, completely flustered. He covered his mouth with one hand, though you could definitely tell he was smiling underneath. The butterflies in his stomach were flying all over the place, and there was nothing the guard could do about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Curse him for being so attracted to men._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
